


【原创短篇】无与少-姜橙

by luo_yyf



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 22:13:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luo_yyf/pseuds/luo_yyf





	【原创短篇】无与少-姜橙

 

 

 

【原创短篇】无与少-姜橙

 

 

 

 

 

/*   
* 自定义主题   
*/  
/* 每页文章数量 */  
/* 文章是否显示摘要: removed 首页显示就是摘要 */

/* 主题颜色 #d6c100 */  
.g-sd,.m-pager .prev,.m-pager .next,.m-pager .top{background-color:#d6c100;}  
.m-title a,.m-title a:hover,.m-info .info1 a,.m-info .info2 a,.m-info .info1 a:hover,.m-info .info2 a:hover,.m-post .bar,.m-post .ctc a,.m-post .ctc a:hover,/*.m-post-txt .ttl a,.m-post-txt .ttl a:hover,*/.m-pager .active,.m-pager .active:hover,.m-hot a,.m-hot a:hover,.m-cmthot .nctitle{color:#d6c100;}  
.notes blockquote{border-color:#d6c100;}

/* 上传背景：默认无背景图片 */

 

/* 背景固定：默认固定 */

body{background-attachment:fixed;}

/* 左侧导航栏固定：默认固定 */

.g-sd{position:fixed;padding-bottom:0;margin-bottom:0;top:50px;bottom:50px;overflow:hidden;_position:absolute;_padding-bottom:9999px;_margin-bottom:-9999px;_top:0;_overflow:visible;} 

/* 左边导航是否收起：默认收起 */

/* 内容区域靠右 */

/* 内容区域居中 */

/* 内容区域靠左 */

/* 选择收起时 */  
.g-mnc{float:left;margin-left:300px;_display:inline;} /* 选择不收起时 */

  


  
[ ](http://luolol.lofter.com/)  


  * [关于](http://luolol.lofter.com/post/41e7b8_ad46ba3#)
  * 万世星辰

  * [私信](http://www.lofter.com/message/luolol)
  * [提问](http://www.lofter.com/ask/luolol/new)
  * [归档](http://luolol.lofter.com/view)
  * [RSS](http://luolol.lofter.com/rss)



#  [姜橙](http://luolol.lofter.com/)

  


##  [【原创短篇】无与少](http://luolol.lofter.com/post/41e7b8_ad46ba3)

*十分浅薄无趣的一篇  
*作者自己都不知道在写什么  
*有BUG请指出  
*这篇的起名……非常随意  
*那么就这样咯↓

八号遇见那个男孩，是在一个雪融的初春早晨。  
那时八号正沿着家门前既定的轨道铲雪，男孩裹着蓬乱的皮毛斗篷来到她面前，开口时声音沙哑如同被路途上的风沙打磨过千万遍：“可以给我一杯牛奶吗？”发音古怪像是来自大陆的另一端，声调怪异奇妙，八号抬眼望望他，男孩脸庞肮脏，眼神发亮，双眼像是冬天清晨的泛着湿润浅蓝色光芒的冰块。她还是站在那里，手里拿着一把铲子直起腰，没人告诉这里的居民们对陌生人有什么义务要尽，他们只被要求住在规定的地方，干一些他们祖辈曾无数次做过的工作，在统一的编号下过完自己的这一生。八号的工作是在边境看守一整片树林，在周一种下树木在周日又将它砍倒。  
男孩见她没有行动，便从怀中掏出一把珠子：“我从大海的那一边过来，船只失事。可以给我一杯牛奶吗？我可以给你这些。”于是八号认定他是前来贸易的，用奇异珠宝交换一杯牛奶，用海洋的故事交换维系生命的温暖。她答应了下来，更重要的是后者，她在遥远内陆生活了将近二十年，从未见过海洋，见到的全部仅仅是几条细若蛛丝的河流。

她将男孩带进生着炉火的屋内，在屋内温暖的壁炉旁喝完一大碗牛奶后，男孩用手势和句子向她讲述了自己的航海经历和故事，他在海浪中颠簸，观察风的方向和海鸟的路径，爬上桅杆顶部眺望远方的岛屿。他说自己曾到过世界尽头，身后留下一片破碎的浮冰构成的道路，也到过世界的中央，在一个海岛上远眺四面无垠的荒茫，海风温暖咸腥的舌头舔舐过他的脸颊。他也说那些虚构的故事，他有一本帆布面的本子，记录下他海上一个个摇荡的梦境，拂去睫毛上的盐粒在幽暗静谧的室内吊床上的浅薄睡眠孕育的梦境。他还讲那些传说，船员们口耳相传的故事，塞壬的歌声，巨龙的尾骨，悬崖上锁住的少女和幽灵船长。不过八号搞不清这些有什么区别，她将真实和虚构统统视为那些远方旅人带来的沿途见闻一类的东西，就像外地商贩兜售货物一样兜售故事。  
她双手交叉支撑着下巴仔细听着，想象那一片蓝色的水域，她已经很久没有想象过不在眼前的事物，从出生起她看到的便是百万课树木，她也很少想到别的东西。事实上这片土地上几乎所有人们都不会想太多，诗歌、故事、神话、梦境，那是很久以前的东西了。想象对她来说是件难事，她不得不在现实的坚硬基础上构筑摇摇欲坠的虚幻殿堂。她想起初春破冰时节河流充盈丰满的蓝色，偶尔见到的迁徙的候鸟，躺在林中空地上看到的广袤天空。她细长的棕色眸子眯起来，要求男孩再讲得详细点，好在脑海中一点点填上想象的血肉，一片海洋，有船，有宝藏，有水手，有海妖。  
她向男孩提问以证实自己想象中的某些细节，男孩发现她将自己讲的经历与传说混杂在一起，于是纠正了她：“有些是我的真实经历，而有些是我的想象。一些存在在现实中，而一些只存在在人们的头脑里。”  
“可是，我看不见，听不见，感受不到的东西，我又怎么证明它们真实存在呢？对我来说，不在眼前的东西就不存在。”  
“那些事我可记得清清楚楚。”  
“这也不过是存在在你的头脑里，你真的能够肯定，你记得的就全部是真实的吗？它们难道没有和你的想象混在一起。”  
“它们发生过，我想它们是真的。”  
“它们过去是真的。”八号补充道。  
男孩皱皱眉，困惑的表情一闪而过，不再打算继续这场对话。他转而问道：“那么你就没有想过别的什么吗？我是说，你居住在这片树林里，除了树木难道就想不到别的什么吗？”  
八号咬咬嘴唇：“我确实没怎么想过别的事。事实上，眼前这些树木就够我想上一阵的，春天你可以看枝头上的嫩芽如何绽放，冬天你可以透过积雪下的树干颜色判断它来年会成什么样。”  
“你就没有想过别处的一些事物——对你来说不存在的？”  
“我记不得了，大概没有。”  
“那么，现在想想看吧。”  
既然无事可做，她答应了这个请求。  
“那么，我想，有个地方，长满了白桦树，树上有一个个眼睛，它们密切注视着经过这里的行人，要么吞噬他，要么护送他回家，全看这人有没有在第一棵树前，在那个眼睛下献上礼物。”  
“我来到你这儿前就经过那儿了，还在那里留下了一支笛子。说真的，我想听点虚构的故事。”  
“我可从来没到过那儿，它确实是我虚构的。那么，在某一座城市中，居民们都住在纵横交错的地下管道中，并且还在不断地往下挖掘，因为他们相信自己生活在一个环形轨道中，挖破最深处时就是到达最高点。”  
“我也经过这儿！不过那是很久以前的事了。”  
“你不觉得记忆会骗人吗？好吧。还有一个民族，他们无可救药，便把希望寄托在孩子身上，希望他们勇敢、聪明、果断、能够承担责任，可孩子们也这样想，他们学到的是父辈的观念。于是上一代不断地自我毁灭，下一代不断地出生，再过个几十年换了一代人还是如此。但由于对下一代的热切希望与繁衍，这个民族至今没有灭绝。”  
“事实上，我遇到过很多这种人。”  
八号皱起眉头，尽可能地想象出一些荒唐的东西。“星星掉在河里，那条河便发光，可以照亮两岸的路。月光倾泄下来，河水便上涨，在满月的时候，河水涨的最厉害，月亮的一角会被沾湿。人们沿着星星的光芒乘着小舟通过梯子爬上月亮，在表面刮下类似糖浆的东西收集起来，白天将它卖出去，这东西喝下去可以治疗失眠。生意如此好以至于越来越多的人在满月前后的夜晚去收集，有些不诚实的人会刮下水中月亮的倒影，这些仿冒品会让人梦游，追逐梦境里虚无缥缈的月亮影子而掉进河里淹死。”  
男孩几乎有些抱歉地一笑：“这我也遇到过，”他从怀中掏出一瓶浓稠透明的银色液体，“我买了几瓶，喝下去会做一些很奇妙的梦。另外，那些奸商最后被他们睡梦中的顾客——拜他们的产品所赐，此刻强壮有力——抬到了河里一起沉没。”  
八号几乎有些恼怒：“你说的真的是实话吗？这些故事，我编的如此，如此的荒诞不经，你怎么可能在现实中找到对应？”  
“确实是真的，你没有到达，但是我到达过。所以，对于你来说不存在的，对于别人来说可不一定。”  
八号沉默了下来，刚刚属于男孩的那种困惑到了她脸上。太阳一点点地升起来，将屋子里照成暖黄的一片。男孩把玩着那个瓶子，随后把它放在桌上，发出一声轻响。他站起身告辞：“那么我走了，谢谢你的牛奶和故事。”  
八号以为刚刚的争辩使他尴尬，想开口挽留，却又没什么理由。男孩看出来了，笑道：“我只是要在一天中最暖的时候出发，前面还有人家的，对吧？”八号点点头：“然后呢？”  
“然后？随便啦，我还要继续走，走过陆地，去找一艘船，最后死在一片全新的土地上，或者海洋上。”

告别之后男孩在一个人的旅途上回想自己的经历打发时间，突然感到一阵巨大的空虚，他的回忆是真实的吗？记忆会擅自更改，在时间把所有的事件像果酱一样搅拌在一起之后，当初的海岛变成了另一个，当初的森林在他的记忆中被夷为平地，而当初海边的居民迁移到了他头脑中的山上。他抬头望向前方，太阳正在落下去，给一切蒙上了一层虚幻不安的阴影。黄昏，鬼魂会走出来，你在其中无法分辨白昼与黑夜，现实与神话。  
那一天的再晚些时候，八号喝了那一瓶月亮的糖浆入睡，睡着后她第一次见到了一些色彩，听到了一些声音——用更早之前的说法，就是做了梦——她在山顶感到风呼啸而过吹起她的发梢，在水底看到日光流动，在纯粹的黑暗中漂浮，脚下的土地开裂流出猩红炙热的岩浆，手掌中丝绒般的花瓣绽放露出窥视的眼睛。她在汗水中醒来，相信着世上有某人在某处正经历着她梦中的一切，她虚构的一切。月光透过半闭的窗帘照到她的半边脸颊上，似乎嗅到了她嘴角月亮的味道。

—END—

  
[2016-05-02](http://luolol.lofter.com/post/41e7b8_ad46ba3)  


  
[热度/10](http://luolol.lofter.com/post/41e7b8_ad46ba3)

  
  


  * [# 原创](http://luolol.lofter.com/tag/%E5%8E%9F%E5%88%9B)
  * [# 短篇](http://luolol.lofter.com/tag/%E7%9F%AD%E7%AF%87)



  
  


评论

热度(10)

if (!!window.notes_inserted) {  
notes_inserted();  
}

  1. [](http://1507163393.lofter.com/) [城下覆](http://1507163393.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](http://buzhayu.lofter.com/) [布渣](http://buzhayu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](http://porvenir.lofter.com/) [废物一个](http://porvenir.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  4. [](http://jenny1016.lofter.com/) [葱茏](http://jenny1016.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](http://yiketangjing.lofter.com/) [一颗棠晶](http://yiketangjing.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](http://1128ssss.lofter.com/) [车厘子之死](http://1128ssss.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](http://sand-hours.lofter.com/) [鼠七江](http://sand-hours.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](http://186080wsq.lofter.com/) [你的铃堡](http://186080wsq.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](http://monkeyhaohao.lofter.com/) [水刃十](http://monkeyhaohao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](http://arctic---monkeys.lofter.com/) [Celeste](http://arctic---monkeys.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 




© [姜橙](http://luolol.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)

var isLeft = false; // 是否内容靠左

isLeft = true;

 

 

P('loft.w.g').initPagePhotoShow(document.body,{});  
window.pagewidget=true;

 

(function(document,datracker,root){function loadJsSDK(){var script,first_script;script=document.createElement("script");script.type="text/javascript";script.async=true;script.src="https://hubble-js-bucket.nosdn.127.net/DATracker.globals.1.6.8.js";first_script=document.getElementsByTagName("script")[0];first_script.parentNode.insertBefore(script,first_script)}if(!datracker["__SV"]){var win=window;var gen_fn,functions,i,lib_name="DATracker";window[lib_name]=datracker;datracker["_i"]=[];datracker["init"]=function(token,config,name){var target=datracker;if(typeof(name)!=="undefined"){target=datracker[name]=[]}else{name=lib_name}target["people"]=target["people"]||[];target["abtest"]=target["abtest"]||[];target["toString"]=function(no_stub){var str=lib_name;if(name!==lib_name){str+="."+name}if(!no_stub){str+=" (stub)"}return str};target["people"]["toString"]=function(){return target.toString(1)+".people (stub)"};function _set_and_defer(target,fn){var split=fn.split(".");if(split.length==2){target=target[split[0]];fn=split[1]}target[fn]=function(){target.push([fn].concat(Array.prototype.slice.call(arguments,0)))}}functions="track_heatmap register_attributes register_attributes_once clear_attributes unregister_attributes current_attributes single_pageview disable time_event get_appStatus track set_userId track_pageview track_links track_forms register register_once alias unregister identify login logout signup name_tag set_config reset people.set people.set_once people.set_realname people.set_country people.set_province people.set_city people.set_age people.set_gender people.increment people.append people.union people.track_charge people.clear_charges people.delete_user people.set_populationWithAccount people.set_location people.set_birthday people.set_region people.set_account abtest.get_variation abtest.async_get_variable".split(" ");for(i=0;i<functions.length;i++){_set_and_defer(target,functions[i])}datracker["_i"].push([token,config,name])};datracker["__SV"]=1.6;loadJsSDK()}})(document,window["DATracker"]||[],window);  
DATracker.init('MA-BFD7-963BF6846668', {truncateLength: 255});

window.Theme = {'ImageProtected':false,'CcType':1,ContextValue:'&copy&nbsp姜橙'};

_ntes_nacc = 'lofter';try{neteaseTracker();}catch(e){}  
var _gaq = _gaq || [];_gaq.push(['_setAccount', 'UA-31007899-1'],['_setLocalGifPath', '/UA-31007899-1/__utm.gif'],['_setLocalRemoteServerMode']);_gaq.push(['_setDomainName', 'lofter.com']);_gaq.push(['_trackPageview']);(function() { var ga = document.createElement('script'); ga.type = 'text/javascript'; ga.async = true; ga.src = 'http://wr.da.netease.com/ga.js'; var s = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0]; s.parentNode.insertBefore(ga, s); })();


End file.
